One Big Family
by jempa1112
Summary: CJ O'Hare, the Winchesters closest friend and fellow hunter, who travels with them while looking for John Winchester.This is based on Season 1.There will be a few more OC's but not too many.Its not a romance story.Yet.
1. Pilot Part One

**Hi everyone, so this is my very first full length story. I've read a lot of stories but never had the guts to write or post. But now I've started to write. And boy do I have a plan. For all the 6 season, though some storyline may change. Like I said it's my first ever story so I will probably make some mistakes, but I am very OCD about spelling and grammar, so hopefully you won't have to worry about that. Also I know there is the question of how long Sam was away for. I am choosing 4 years. Hope that's okay. I decided to write the flashback as a third person. It will probably be the only time.**

'You sure about this,' I asked as the 67 Chevy Impala approached the outside of the apartment. No answer. 'Dean! I said are you sure about this?'

'Damnit, I heard you the first twenty times,' Dean shouted back. Wow, no need to be so grouchy.

'Well, maybe if you answered me the first twenty times, I wouldn't be asking you again,' I sighed, he can be so hard to deal with sometimes. 'It's been a while Dean, he probably doesn't want to listen to you'.

'You think I don't know that,' Dean replied while rubbing his face. 'Dad's missing, I need his help.' I looked over at him and saw how tired he looked. Not knowing where his father was residing was taking its toll on him. Not that he would ever admit it. At the back of my head though, I had this niggling feeling that John wasn't in danger and that he was deliberately evading us. After all this was John Winchester.

Ever since Dean received the voicemail, on his phone we had been looking for John and once we realised we weren't going to find him without help, Dean and I travelled non-stop to the place where I knew he really didn't want to go. In his eyes, Sam had walked out on their family. Bull if you ask me.

I told Dean to go on inside and I would wait for him. 'Dean,' I shouted after him,

'What!'

'Don't you dare climb up; you'll freak him out, use the door.'

'Whatever,' he shouted back as he climbed precariously up the side of the building. I groaned, sometimes he was such a dumbass. As Dean was going for Sam, I recalled the moment I first found out about his acceptance to Stanford. Of course I was shocked at first, but soon I had given him my full support.

***Flashback* **

As CJ approached the door of the motel room, she could hear arguing. Some things never changed, if it wasn't one thing it was another and she could pretty much guess who was arguing and why. It was always the same, Sam brooding about the life they had, which then led to him getting in an argument with his father about how he wanted out and live a normal life. Dean was always the peacemaker trying to get them to calm down. Always torn between the two of them. CJ thought about how no-one seemed to care what Dean wanted, probably because he was more loyal to his father and willing to follow his every order.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Sam walked out followed by his father with a bag slung on his shoulder. '...Don't you ever come back!' John shouted. This was different, way different. CJ called to Sam but he walked on past her. She walked up to John, 'What's going on?'

'Ask him, he started it.'

'Seriously John, what are you? A child, Get back in the room.'

CJ ran to catch up with Sam who had walked a good bit away. 'Sam, please wait, he didn't mean it.'

Sam stopped, 'Yes, he did'.

CJ walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, 'Hey, tell me what happened?'

'A couple of week ago I applied for a place at Stanford University.'

'What, Stanford'. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Sam was serious this time.

'Yeah' Sam looked at the ground.

'Well...erm...did you get in?'

Sam nodded. 'Wow, that's...I mean...I'm shocked but...well I'm really happy for you.'

Sam lifted his head from the ground, 'Really...you mean you're actually happy...'

'Of course I am, I mean it's Stanford. It's one of the best..right' 'I guess I wish you just told me when you applied. Just so you know I fully support you'.

'Thanks , you know that really means a lot.' Sam huffed, 'At least someone is happy. Dad and Dean could care less. All dad wants is for me to stay and be a good little soldier like Dean is.'

'Sam that's not fair. They want the best for you, Dean wants to take care of you and I guess in his eyes if you leave he can't do that. Not that he would admit that,' CJ tried to reason with him, although she knew at this point there was no stopping him. ' So, I take it your getting the bus.'

'Yep, why, you wanna come with me,' Sam smirked.

Putting her hands in the air facing Sam, CJ said 'Hey, someone's gotta look after these two. But like I said I'm really proud of you, so I shall walk you to the bus stop.'

***End Flashback***

That was the last I saw of him for 4 years. Of course I spoke to him on the phone, but I never risked leaving John and Dean. Talking about Sam was like a taboo subject, John would change the subject, and Dean would suspiciously be hard of hearing. What John didn't know was that I knew all about his little trips to Stanford campus. Oh yes, he thought he was being clever. Dude obviously was oblivious to the fact that he travelled with hunters 24/7.

Of them all I was the only one who was visibly proud of Sam. I'm not gonna lie, after John gave Sam the ultimatum, I lost a tiny bit of respect for him. Maybe because I knew what it was like to be at the receiving end of such a threat. My own parents did the same thing to me when they found out that I was in training to become a hunter. It didn't matter that they were ex hunters, oh no, so when I turned 18, I left and joined John, my mentor and his two sons and never looked back.

I was still in contact with my brother Steven though. He's six years younger than me and means the world to me. We even have matching tattoos - my Ying to his Yang tattoos. I felt sorry and remorseful for the fact that Dean hadn't kept the same relationship with his Sam during his years in Stanford. I also knew that Dean would die for him and was heartbroken when he left, although he would never admit it.

During the walk through my past, I failed to hear Dean returning with Sam until I could hear the trunk being opened. I caught a bit of their conversation before I got out. They were arguing. Well, some things never change. Then again, I knew Sam wouldn't come quietly. He didn't want anything to do with hunting, especially after what John said to him.

'Hey Sammy, got a hug for me?' I asked, with my arms held out wide, as I climbed out through the door. Then I realised that he had grown. Jesus Christ. Did he ever stop? When we were younger he was shorter than me but then nature decided that wasn't right and it seemed overnight he had grown.

'CJ! Hey, wow, it's been a long time. Have you gotten smaller?' He laughed as we embraced. 'Oh, you think you're a wise guy now, huh. You dork, how the hell are you still growing?' I demanded as we parted.

'Hey, you two, think we can leave the reunion party for later? CJ, where the hell did you put the paper?' Dean butted in as usual. God, sometimes he can be so inconsiderate. Now, that I think about it there are a lot of things Dean can be. Oh, well I guess it's his character.

'Excuse me, you were the last one with it.' I walked over to the trunk and picked up a book and pulled a piece of paper from it. 'Here.'

'Alright, so dad was checking out this two lane blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy they found his car but he'd vanished, completely M.I.A.'

'So maybe he was kidnapped,' Sam suggested.

'Yeah well, here's another one in April,' I took over while handing out newspaper clippings 'Another one in December '04, '03, '98, and '92. Ten of them over the past 20 years, all men, all same 5-mile stretch of road. Started happening more and more so your dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then Dean gets this voicemail yesterday.'

The voicemail that John had left was full of static. 'Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on. You and CJ be very careful Dean and stick together, we're all in danger.'

'You know there's EVP on that, right?'

'Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike isn't it? All right. I slowed the message down.'

'Ahem,' I interrupted.

'Ok so CJ did and ran it through a Gold Wave took out the hiss, and this is what she got.'

The air was penetrated by an eerie, womanly voice coming from the phone. 'I can never go home.' 'God, that still sounds creepy,' I thought to myself.

Dean closed the cell, 'You know in almost 4 years I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing.'

'All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.' Sam made to leave but Dean stopped him.

'What's first thing Monday?'

'I have this…I have an interview.'

'What, a job interview? Skip it.'

From the way Sam was acting, I was pretty sure it was much more than just a job interview.

'It's a law-school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.'

'Law school?'

I was once again shocked but I was happy too. A part of me felt though, that Sam had changed and maybe he really didn't need us anymore. I shook that thought away. 'Sam, that's amazing.'

'Thanks CJ,' He turned round to Dean. 'So we got a deal or not?'

'Fine' Dean sighed and Sam walked back in. As soon as Sam went into the building, I turned around and smacked Dean on the arm. 'God Dean, you didn't have to be rude.'

Dean glared at me as he rubbed the spot were I hit him, 'How the hell was I being rude?'

'It's Law school, you know that's a pretty big deal, you could have at least congratulated him or tell him you were proud of him.'

'He knows I am.'

Was he serious? I scoffed, 'Really Dean 'cause you got a funny way of showing it. Sam looks up to you, he wants your approval.' I sighed, he really doesn't get it. 'Sometimes I wonder why I travel with you.'

'Well it's because I have devilishly good looks and you can't keep away from me.' Dean countered.

Now that made me laugh. Dean is handsome, I'm the first to admit it, but seriously I would never think of him that way. That's way too weird for my liking. 'You can never act like the 26 year old man you're supposed to be.' Soon Sam was returning from the building with a bag over his shoulder and another, presumably with his laptop.

'All right,' Dean asked, 'You ready?'

'Yeah let's go.'

We all climbed into the car and I just couldn't resist, 'Oh and Dean, I think you mean you can't stay away from me.'

**First Chapter up. Hurray. Please R&R. Thanks. **

**P.S I may also take dialogue from the show but as time goes on and I get more comfortable, I'll probably reduce how much I use.**


	2. Pilot Part Two

**I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is. I do not own any part of Supernatural or any dialogue taken from the show.**

**Here's the second chapter. And don't forget to review.**

Sitting outside a gas station, I sat on the backseat of the Impala listening to music while Dean was inside getting breakfast. Music is one of the things that is a constant in my life as well as hunting. It's also useful blocking out arguments involving certain people. I was thinking about how happy Sam, who was flipping through Dean's cassettes, was back with us as I had missed him a lot. Hopefully if we caught up with John, they could both resolve their issues. Although I wasn't going to hold my breath.

'Hey, you want breakfast?' Dean had returned.

'No thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You guys still running credit card scams?' Sam asked.

Dean laughed 'Yeah well…hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards'.

'Oh yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?' Sam asked curiously.

'Uh…Bert Aframian and his son, Hector and his darling wife Annabelle. Scored three cards out of the deal.'

'Sounds about right. I swear man; you gotta update your cassette-tape collection.' Sam said, while staring at the tapes. I jumped up from the back and shouted to Sam,

'Hey, I like that music too.'

'What she says,' Dean replied,' and why should I update it?'

'Well for one they are cassette tapes, and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.'

I mused over this, 'Well he's gotta point Dean, I mean cassettes. There is such a thing now called CD's.'

Dean grabbed the cassette from Sam and popped it in the player. 'House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole.'

'You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam, okay?'

'I'm sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud.'

'What about me?' I asked.

'You shut your piehole or I'll kick you out.'

My eyes widened - would he? Nah, although this was Dean and he was totally OCD over his belongings. I once accidentally spilt blood from a huge cut on my side after a hunt and he actually left the stain there for me to clean after I had healed enough. No matter of the fact that I nearly died.

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Try me.'

As the car was approaching the bridge, I could see police surrounding the area. Something must have happened 'cause the whole area was surrounded.

'Check it out.' Dean said. He pulled the car up to get a closer look. 'I wonder what happened'. I asked out loud. Dean then pulled out a box that was full of fake ID's, grabbed 3 and passed them around. We then proceeded to leave the car and walk up to where the accident occurred.

As they walked up I heard an officer them talking about the girlfriend of someone called Troy who I presume was the victim. We walked up to the nearest one, who appeared to be working the case. 'You fella's had another one just like this last month, didn't ya?' Dean enquired.

'Who are you?'

Dean showed his fake ID as well as Sam and I.

'We are Federal Marshals.' I said while putting it away. No need to keep it out for longer, incase by some miracle he noticed it was a fake. If he looked close enough, he would see that it had Janis Joplin as my name.

'You three are a little young for Marshals, aren't you?'

'Thanks, that's awfully kind of you' Dean quipped. 'You did have another one just like this correct?'

Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that.'

'So this victim, you knew him?

The officer nodded, 'In a town like this, everybody knows everybody.'

Dean, who at this point was circling the vacant car, asked 'Any connections between the victims besides that they're all men?'

'No, not so far as we can tell.'

'So what's the theory?' I asked the policeman as I walked over to Dean.

'Honestly? We don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?'

'Well that is exactly the kind of crack police work that I'd expect out of you guys.'

I swung my head over to look at him. What the hell was he saying, was he trying to blow our cover? Before I could do some damage to him, Sam stomped on his foot. Well, he did deserve it.

'Thank you for your time, Gentlemen.' Sam thanked the policemen.

As the we were walking away Dean slapped Sam on the head. 'Ow! What was that for?'

'Why do you have to step on my foot?'

'Well why did you talk to them like that Dean? Did you want to make them more suspicious? You nearly blew our cover.' I shouted at him.

'Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're gonna find dad we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.'

Sam cleared his throat and I saw that the sheriff was also looking at us suspiciously. We needed to get out of here quickly before we drew anymore attention to ourselves

'Can I help you Marshalls?'

'No sir, we were just leaving. Agent Mulder, Agent Scully.' I internally groaned and rolled my eyes.

Soon we were walking the streets searching for the girl called Amy who was Troy's girlfriend. As we were passing a theatre, Dean spotted a girl who looked to be her and she was putting up posters. I couldn't imagine how it felt to be her. Not knowing where the person she loved was and boy did she look distraught.

'You must be Amy,' Dean asked.

'Yeah.'

'Troy told us about you, we're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and this is my girlfriend CJ.' I subtly glared Dean as he made this remark. He knows I hate it when he refers to me as his girlfriend.

'He never mentioned you to me.'

'Well that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto.' I butted in.

'So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around,' Sam stated.

At this moment another girl turned up and I guessed it was her friend 'Hey, are you okay?'

'Yeah,' Amy said sadly.

'Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?' Sam then asked and we all then walked into the booth and sat down. I had to drag a chair over as there was no room.

I figured I should start the conversation by asking the most obvious question; When did she last speak to him?

'I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and he never did.'

'He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?'

'No, nothing I can remember.'

Sam must have noticed something as he was now commenting on her necklace. It was then that I realised she was wearing something that looked familiar. 'I like your necklace.'

Amy smiled proudly but also with sadness, 'Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff.'

'Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.' Sam answered. I smirked, trust him to know something like that. Of course Dean felt the need to butt in and, as usual, have a smart remark.

'Okay, thank you "Unsolved Mysteries". Here's the deal ladies, the way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…'

Amy and her friend exchanged glances. At this point I could see that they knew something.

'What is it?' asked Dean.

'Well, it's just…with all these guys going missing, people talk.'

'What do they talk about?' Sam and Dean said at the same time. Ha, it's hilarious when they do that.

'It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like…decades ago. Well supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever.'

Now that's creepy.

We decided to go over to the local library to see if we could find any more information on this one girl. Dean took to the computer and started typing 'Female Murder Hitchhiking'. Nothing turned up so he tried again 'Female Murder Centennial Highway'. Again nada.

'Let me try,' Sam said while trying to get the mouse from Dean. Course Dean wouldn't allow this, 'I got it,' Smacking Sam's hand away. 'Boys, can we please get back to the killer hitchhiker.' Sam looked down sheepishly while Dean rolled his eyes, 'You're such a control freak.'

'So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?'

'Yeah,' Dean replied.

'Maybe it's not murder,' I saw that Sam was then typing in Female Suicide Centennial Highway. A result popped up. I clapped him on the back, 'Good thinking Sammy, so this was 1981, Constance Welch, 24 years old jumped off Sylvania Bridge and she drowned in the river.'

'Does it say why she did it?'

'Yeah.'

'What?'

I looked at the screen again as Sam read from it. 'An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.'

Gosh, that would drive anyone to suicide. I couldn't imagine how she felt.

'There's also an interview with her Constance's husband, ''Our baby's were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it.'' Sam read out loud. As I was looking at the picture underneath the article of policemen carrying her body away, I could see something very familiar. 'Hey guys, that bridge look familiar to you?' Dean leaned over, 'That's the same where our boy Troy went missing.' We all looked at each other. 'Looks like we're goin' there tonight.'

That night, the three of us drove to the bridge and were currently walking around to see if we could spot anything unusual. In our line of work, we can spot things even the most experienced cop might not pay attention too. So far there was nothing. Dean then broke the silence, 'So this is where Constance took the swan dive.'

'So you think dad would have been here?' Sam answered back. I looked at him, I had a feeling where this was heading and it wasn't good.

'Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.'

'Okay so now what?'

'Now we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while.'

'Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by...'

'Monday. Right, the interview.'

'Yeah.'

'Oh God, I thought to myself they're gonna fight – like they always do. Seriously, I've never met two siblings who fight as much as they do. And I have a younger brother. I stayed where I was for the moment, no need to step in yet.

'Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?'

'Maybe. Why not?' I looked at Sam when he said this. He was really in love. Something I believed I would never experience.

'Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?'

'No and she's not ever going to know.'

'Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.' Dean started to walk down the bridge. Seemed to be though that Sam was really angling for a fight cause he started to follow him.

'Oh really, and who is that?'

Dean stopped, 'One of us.'

'No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.' Okay, I was a little hurt by that. Did Sam not realise that we needed him with us.

'Well you've got a responsibility.'

'To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back.' Uh oh, bad move Sammy, bad move.

Dean suddenly grabbed Sam and shoved him against the railings, so I knew I really had to step in at this point.' Dean, hey come on, let him go.' I started pulling at his shirt. 'Don't talk about her like that.' Dean looked at me, then over my shoulder. I followed his line of sight and saw a woman dressed in white. Next thing she fell of the bridge. We ran over but we saw nothing. Suddenly a roaring sound startled in the air. The Impala. But who the hell was driving it?

'Dean,' I called but he showed us the keys. Next thing it started to race towards us. We had to run or we were to be flattened. With no other place to go, we jumped over the railings. I made to grab the bar but I missed. I plunged into the cold water freaking out cause number one I didn't know if Sam had fallen behind me and two I couldn't swim. Water was something I had trouble dealing with all my life.

I couldn't keep afloat and felt the remaining oxygen wane away. I felt a pair of hands grab me.

Then darkness.

**Just want to take a moment to say Happy Birthday to Jared Padalecki, who turns 29 today. I send a virtual birthday cake to you. **


	3. AN

This isn't an update. Im sorry but it may be some time before I upload again. I sold my laptop online and it turns out I was scammed so now I have no laptop for school or for uploading. Once again im really sorry but I might have one up soon. I will try and borrow a laptop.


	4. Pilot Part Three

**Previously**

_I couldn't keep afloat and felt the remaining oxygen wane away. I felt a pair of hands grab me. Then darkness._

When I came to, I saw Dean's face above me as well as Sam's. I choked up more water as he asked me worriedly if I was ok.

'Yeah,' I replied, choking up a bit more. I looked at Dean, 'Please tell me you didn't use mouth to mouth.'

'Huh, most girls would be begging me to and more' Dean smirked.

'Ok, two things,' I groaned as I sat up, 'I'm not most girls and two, eugh. Seriously though, thanks.' I looked at Sam who was bone dry. 'I take it you actually missed the dive.' Sam grinned back, 'Yep and now you and Dean smell like a toilet.'

'Oh shut up,' I grinned as well, then took a more serious pose. 'I need a shower.'

* * *

><p>'Hey, there's a motel there, pull over.' I stated as we drove through the town. Boy, I desperately needed a shower I thought as we pulled in. 'Oh, I call shower first.'<p>

'Come on, I smell more than you,' Dean moaned.

'Nope, I called it first,' I said as I pulled my bags from the trunk. We all then walked through the motel doors and landed at the desk.

Dean spoke to the man at the desk, 'One room please.'

The man looked at the card then looked back at us. 'You guys having a reunion or something?'

I looked at him confused, 'What do you mean?'

'That other guy, Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month.'

I gasped and looked at the boys. Was John here? After asking what room he had rented, we got to the front door. 'You think he's here,' I asked. 'Knowing our luck, probably not,' Sam replied as he began to open the door. He walked in and I followed after him, I turned round and saw Dean was still outside, 'Dean hurry up!' I yanked him in.

We then turned to face the room. It seems John had left in a hurry as it was a complete tip. On the walls were pictures and cut out newspaper articles. On the floor was a circle of salt. Least we knew John was definitely here.

'Whoa.'

Dean picked up a hamburger and sniffed it. I rolled my eyes, why on earth would he do that. 'I don't think he's been here for a couple days, at least..

'Salt, cats-eye shells. He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.'

'What do you got here?' I asked Dean as I saw him looking at a newspaper article.

'Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?'

We stood staring at the wall, looking over the articles trying to find the connection. Suddenly Sam spoke, 'Dad figured it out.' I looked at him, 'What do you mean?'

'He found the same article we did. Constance Welch, she's a woman in white.'

'You sly dogs. All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.'

'Well, she's still hanging around, so she must have another weakness,' I stated.

'No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?'

Sam glanced at the article again, 'No, not that I can tell. If I were dad though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive.'

'All right, why don't you see if you can find an address. I'm gonna get cleaned up.'

'Eh, hey, hey, what did we say, I'm first.' I grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom door, locking it as I heard Dean groan. I stripped my clothes and stepped in under the shower. It was barely hot but it done the job. My mind was going round non-stop thinking about the case and John. Hopefully we would soon catch up with him. I climbed out and dried myself and walked back into the room, as Dean raced into it.

As I sat on the bed, I saw Sam checking his phone and I heard a female voice, who I assume was Jessica's. I looked at a photo on a mirror on the wall of Sam and Dean when they were younger. 'Hey Sammy, what's Jessica like?' I questioned him. Hey, I wanted to know all about this woman who stole my almost second brother's heart. Sam grinned at me, 'She's amazing.' I smiled back, 'You really love her, huh.' He looked at me and I swear he blushed.

Dean then interrupted us with his presence, all clean. 'Hey, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat at that diner down the street. You guys want anything?'

Sam said no, so I decided to go with Dean. 'Aframian's buying. As Dean and I were walking towards the car, he held his arm up and stopped me.'What's wrong?' 'Cops' Dean pulled his phone out to call Sam. As I turned to look at the cops I saw the check in man point towards us. Oh shit I mumbled to myself. Hopefully we could walk free of this.

The cops walked over to us, 'Where's your partner?'

Dean looked at me then back at the cop 'Partner? What, What partner?'

I could see we where getting nowhere and the officer signaled to the other to check our hotel room. I hope Sam has gotten out of there. 'So. Fake US Marshal, fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?'

Dean looked at him with a serious face 'My boobs.' I smirked at his remark and it only grew larger when I heard what he said next. 'Also her boobs, I mean look at them.' I pushed my chest out to make him notice – and not only did he look but so did Dean. Oh he was so getting it later. Unfortunately he didn't seem to care as we were then being put into the police car. I turned to face Dean, 'How the hell are we gonna get out of this?'

'I dunno...just sit tight..I'll figure something out...'

Then we were travelling to the station.

* * *

><p>I was taken away from Dean and brought into a separate room. I sat waiting for a few minutes when a middle aged male cop came in. Boy, he looked like he should lay of a burger or two.<p>

'Howdy Sheriff.' I quipped.

'Shut it.'

'Oh,' I leaned over the table with my hands in cuffs, 'did someone piss in your cereal today?'

'I said shut it,' he sat on the chair opposite me. 'Now, what's going to happen is I'm going to ask the questions and you're gonna answer..Ok.'

I looked at the ceiling and sighed, 'whatever.'

'Ok, so why don't we begin with you telling me what your name is.'

'Janis Joplin, like I told you guys a million times.' Yeah I'm pretty sure he's not going to recognize it. Not.

'Bullshit, how about I tell you what your name is? Huh?'

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, 'Oh please delight me with your little story, there's nothing you know about me.'

This time the pig cop smirked at me ' Oh, I know a lot about you, how bout I show you how much? Your full name Charlie Jack O'Hare...wow...seems your parents couldn't decide what you were.'

I glared at him ferociously, 'You shut your piehole.'

'Touched a nerve have I'. In the situation I was in all I could do was stare at him and hope he had a minor accident. Oh how I wanted to hurt him. Then he continued, '25 years old, with one brother Steven and parents Michelle and Jason. But this is the part that really interests me.' He got of his chair and sat on the table. 'Seems from when you turned 18, no record of you exists – not even a parking fine..So what you been doing.'

'Oh, I've been doin a lotta things,' I leaned over close to his face. 'I'm a totally wild chick,' I winked at him.

It was his turn to glare at me then, 'Maybe you can tell me what the hell you were doing in a room with pictures plastering the wall of missing persons. Huh. What did you do? And all that satanic crap?'

I didn't answer and at that moment another man entered the room 'We got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.' The fat dude looked at me and asked if I needed anything.

'Nope'

He then walked out and left me there while I bent my head down and pulled a clip out of my hair. I had just about finished when I heard a rapping at the window behind me. I looked round and saw Dean. He stood there grinning and waving for me to hurry up. I finished picking the lock, got up and ran to the window opening it. I grinned at him, he took my hand and we both jumped down the fire escape.

* * *

><p>Walking to a nearby payphone I could see something in Deans hand. 'Hey, what is that?' Dean held it up, 'None other than Dad's journal. Cops found it, which meant he left it there specifically for us. I tell you one thing, dads long gone and he left co-ordinates.' We got into a booth and Dean called Sam.<p>

'Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know, that's pretty illegal.' So that's how we got out. Ha, clever thinking Sammy. I kept a look out just incase any cops happened to go past. I should have paid more attention to the conversation because suddenly Dean was yelling Sam's name down the phone. 'What's wrong?'

'Somethings wrong!' We rushed out and ran to a nearby parking lot to swipe a car. No time to waste. Sam was in serious danger.

We raced down the road but I had no clue where to. 'Dean where the hell are we going?'

'On the phone Sam said she's buried behind her old house.'

'You know where that is, right.'

'Yeah.'

'Well step on it. Who knows what's happening right now.'

As we turned down the round to the back of the house, I could barely make out the Impala in the dark. But I could see Sam sitting on the seat with his face scrunched up in pain. Dean and I jumped out, ran to the trunk of the car and pulled our shotguns out. Dean ran up to the driver window and shot through the glass,catching the ghost of Constance, who by the way was totally fugly right now and before I had a chance to ask Sam if he was ok, he put his foot on the peddle and raced straight through the wall of the house. I froze in horror before I ran after him.

'Sam, Sam! you okay?' Dean asked frantically. I grabbed his face and started looking him over. 'Are you stupid, you could've killed yourself.' I was so mad. 'Can you move?' 'Yeah.'

We helped Sam out and as soon as we stepped in front of the car, Constance AKA Woman in White got the big old dresser and threw it across the room to pin Sam and Dean against the car. Luckily I was out of the way but then she caught me and threw me against the wall. 'CJ' I vaguely heard Dean shout before I briefly passed out. I woke up straight after and I saw two children standing at the top of the stairs. They were her children.

'You've come home to us mommy.' We all watched as they suddenly appeared behind Constance and grabbed her. She started screaming loudly and then they melted into the ground leaving a puddle behind. The force must have left the boys as they pulled the dresser off. I got up and walked over to them, 'You guys okay'

Dean looked at me, 'Yeah, what bout you.' I lifted my hand up to the back of my head. 'Yeah, just a bump.'

'So this is where she drowned her kids.'

'That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.'

'You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy.'

Sam started to laugh 'I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?'

'Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you.'

Sam and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. What did I say, OCD freak.

* * *

><p>Soon we were travelling down the road to our next destination. Sam's apartment, but i'm guessing Dean was really not wanting to get there cause it met Sam was gonna leave us again. 'Okay here's where dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.'<p>

'Sounds charming. How far?'

'About 600 miles.' Sam answered.

Dean looked at him then back onto the road, 'If we shag ass we can make it by morning.'

'Dean, um…' At this point I was looking out the window. I loved Sam but I really missed him. I mean would it kill him just to spend some more time with us. Though I guess he really needed to be back in time for his interview.

'You're not going.'

'The interview's in 10 hours, I gotta be there.'

Dean nodded. 'Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home.' I reached over and rubbed his shoulder. Discreetly of course.

We pulled up outside his apartment and Sam climbed out and grabbed his bags from the trunk. He looked over at us 'You'll call me if you find him?' Again Dean nodded.

'Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?'

'Yeah, all right.'

I crawled over the seat to reach over through Dean's window, 'Hey Sammy don't be a stranger. I miss you.'

'I won't, I promise I'll call you.'

'Sam. You know we made a hell of a team back there.'

'Yeah.'

Then we drove away. I looked over at Dean and sighed then looked towards the road. Suddenly this feeling went through, like cold dread. The radio, which had been playing softly started to go all static and I knew something was wrong. 'Dean.' He swung the car round and we were heading back where we had just left. Dean pulled the car to a stop and told me to wait and at this point I wasn't going to question his order; something was seriously wrong.

Smoke was billowing through the windows and I was desperately standing outside not knowing who was alive or what was happening. This has to be one of the most scariest times of my life. Figures came out through the smoke and I spotted Dean dragging Sam who was hysterical. They were alone. That was when I knew Jessica, the love of Sam's life, was gone. I ran over to them and helped pull Sam who was frantically clawing at Dean to get back in.

Minutes later, fire engines had arrived and were putting the fire out. Sam was over by the Impala loading a rifle. Dean and I walked over, we all looked at each other and Sam put the rifle in the trunk.

'We got work to do.' He shut the trunk down. Damn right we had work to do.

That son of a bitch was going down.

**Sorry about the long wait. I have just been having some personal problems and I just enrolled in college, so I have had a lot on my mind. Hopefully the next one will be up soon. I also, during the break from this story, posting some new one-shots. Check out my profile for more info. **

**BTW have you seen all the new promos for the new season. I am soooooo excited, although because i like in , I am only as far as episode 13 of Season 6 but I will soon catch up.**

**Don't forget to Review...**

**Also thanks to BlackBloodRose64 for the story alert and supernaturalXlover for reviewing.**


	5. Wendigo Part One

**Sorry for the long wait again. I just started college and its unbelievable how many assignments i have. Anyway welcome to the fourth chapter. I'm hopefully going to do the whole season one and I might maybe throw in a few of my own chapters. I also have some OC's but not too many. **

***I do not own Supernatural or any of the dialogue taken from the episode. I only own CJ.***

Dean and I sat in the Impala outside the cemetery in Palo Alto while Sam paid his respects to Jessica. The past few days were mournful while we spent our time trying to find clues as to where yellow eyes was. As for Sam, well as to be expected he was distraught. I could say that I understood his pain but truth was I didn't. Having never lost a parent or lover I felt there was nothing I could say that would make things better for him.

I felt maybe Sam blamed himself, and a small part of me did the same for Dean and I. Maybe if we hadn't turned up Sam would still have Jess and have been accepted into Law School but I shook thoughts like that away. What's done is done and the only thing we could do now would be to get yellow eyes in memory of her. What was worse was that we had no leads. No idea how to find him and the only chance we did have was to find John and that was proving fruitless.

I sat in the backseat while Dean sat in the drivers. I reached over his seat to him. 'We have to leave Dean, I mean there's not much more we can do here.'

' I hear ya,' Dean answered, 'but try tellin' Sammy that.'

'I know, I don't want him thinking I'm being insensitive but we've looked everywhere and found nothing.' Sighing as I fell back into my seat, Sam walked back up and opened the door. I flicked Dean's ear to remind him to talk to Sam.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later we were travelling on the road. Listening to my music I saw Sam jolt up from his seat were he was resting. This was nothing new as over the past week he was having trouble sleeping. I'm guessing he was having bad nightmares. 'You okay?' Dean asked. We had discussed together how Sam was doing and he too believed he was having nightmares. Not that we could blame him. Sam looked at him, 'Yeah I'm fine.'<p>

'Another nightmare?' Sam decided not to answer – code for yes.

'Hey...you err wanna drive for a couple of hours?' Dean asked. I looked disbelievingly at him. He never let me drive – actually no one was allowed and not even Sam, who obviously agreed with me.

'You never in your whole life ever asked me that.'

'Yeah me too,' I cried out.

'Just thought you might want to, never mind. Besides you can't drive for shit CJ.'

'Hey that was one time, it wasn't my fault the squirrel ran out.'

'Yeah yeah, still one time two many.' Dean smirked in the mirror.

'Look man, you're worried about me, both of you and I appreciate it but I'm perfectly okay.' Sam insisted.

'Okay, I believe you,' I rubbed his shoulder. Pfft, yeah right I believed him but for now I was just gonna humor him and not push it. If it got any worse though, I made a mental promise to confront him.

'All right, where are we?' Sam asked.

'We are just outside of Grand Junction.'

Sam looked at the map in front of him. 'You know maybe we shouldn't have left so soon.'

'Sammy, we looked around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica, we have to find your dad.' I told him.

'Exactly,'Dean agreed. 'Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after 20 years is no coincidence. Dad'll have answers, he'll know what to do.

Sam nodded. 'It's weird man. These co-ordinates he left us.'

'Where was that for again?' I asked.

'Blackwater Ridge, like there's nothing even there – just woods.' He looked up, 'Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?'

'We'll see when we get there, I guess.' I settled back into the hard seat to get a few hours kip before we arrived.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again we had arrived at Lost Creek. I rose up from the seat and saw we had stopped outside a diner.<p>

'Hey Sam.'

He turned around facing me, 'Mornin', you have a good rest?' He asked.

'Meh, so where's Dean?'

'Just getting some breakfast.'

'Right, did he stop at all during the nights?'

'Er...yeah he said he stopped for a few hours.'

'Ah, so in other words he didn't' I laughed. Dean was so predictable.

'Yep.'

Dean walked over to the car and climbed in, 'Huh, Sleeping Beauty finally awakes.'

'Awh, you think I'm a beauty,' I teased back as he handed me a carton of tea with little packets of sugar. Well I hate coffee, the taste to me is horrible, and well, I'm Irish so it's sorta a given that I like tea.

He smiled his 'Dean Winchester Smile' that has yet to work on me, not that it would ever. We just like to tease each other. It's fun because we both know we could never be together in that kinda way. 'Oh, I think a lot of things about you.'

'Really, so that's why I heard you moaning my name the other night.' I replied as I poured sugar in my tea. Like I said, we like to tease each other.

Sam cut in during our friendly banter. 'Hey we should be getting to the local visitor centre, talk to the rangers, see if we can more info.' So we finished our breakfast and travelled to the nearest centre. We soon arrived and climbed out of the car and walked in. I caught a young fella checking me out. Ha I thought to myself, still got it.

Sam's voice cut through me self gloating, 'So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.'

'Dude check out the size of this freakin' bear.' I glanced over at him. Seriously? Dean can get distracted very easily.

'And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure.' Sam said as a ranger walked over to him.

'You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?' I coughed, Hey I wasn't going to be ignored, which is something that happens a lot in this job. 'And girl.'

Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.'

'Recycle, man.' Dean smirked with a little fist in the air.

The ranger, who had Wilkinson on his nametag, didn't look convinced – great. 'Bull. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?'

'Yes, yes we are, ranger Wilkinson.' Dean answered

'Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly a missing persons now is it?' We all shook our heads. 'You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brothers just fine.'

'We will. Well that Hailey girl's quit a pistol, huh?' Dean said with a grin.

'Now that is putting it mildly.'

'Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date.' Ranger Wilkinson went to his desk and pulled out a file, pulled a piece of paper out and scanned it. He handed it to me, I thanked him and we then left.

'What are you cruising for a hook-up or something?' Sam asked Dean.

'What do you mean?'

'Yeah Sam, Dean's always cruising for a hookup, you know that.' I laughed. Apparently Sammy didn't find it funny though.

'The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl? '

'I dunno maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it.' Dean answered looking astonished at Sam's attitude.

'What?'

'Well since when are you all shoot first ask questions later anyway?'

'Since now.'

'Oh, Really?' Dean said while looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him and climbed back into the car.

Dean parked the car outside the girl Hailey's house were we then got out and walked up her steps. 'It's a nice house.' I said to no-one in particular. The door then opened and an attractive brunette appeared.

Dean started the conversation. ' You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and CJ. We're rangers with the park service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy.'

Hailey narrowed her eyes and looked at us suspiciously, 'Let me see some ID.'

Dean held his up to the door, in which Hailey looked at that and then opened the door to let us in. She looked over my shoulder, 'That yours,' she asked Dean.

'Yeah.'

'Nice Car.'

Dean turned around and winked at Sam and I which caused us to look at each other and roll our eyes. Dean being Dean. We walked into the dining room, where there was another young boy, who I presumed was another brother. He looked depressed. I felt sorry for him, he was obviously taking his brothers disappearance very hard.

'So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?' Sam asked.

'He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos…but we haven't heard anything in over three days now.'

'Well maybe he can't get cell reception.' I countered.

'He's got a satellite phone too.' I nodded in response.

'Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in.'

'He wouldn't do that,' The brother at the table shouted.

'Our parents are gone; it's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other'

Sam then asked if he could see the pictures that had been sent. Maybe we could find something there. Hailey picked up a laptop and opened a file of pictures. An image of a boy appeared. 'That's Tommy.' Hailey said and then clicked play on a video.

Tommy started talking on the screen, suddenly I thought I saw something move fast in the background. I really couldn't be sure so I looked over at Dean and Sam. I didn't know if they spotted anything until I saw Sam frown. I squeezed his shoulder to subtly let him know I had seen something too.

Dean, who seemed oblivious to the fact we had seen something, looked over at Hailey and spoke to her.

'We'll find your brother, we're headin out to Blackwater ridge first thing.'

'Then maybe I'll see you there.'

I gaped at her. 'Are you serious? It could be dangerous out there Hailey. You could be risking your own life.'

She looked at me, 'So you think he's dead?'

'No,' I stuttered. Damn, it came out the wrong way.

She turned facing Dean again, 'Look. I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.' I had to give her credit where it's due – she was determined to find her brother.

'I think I know how ya feel'

Sam interjected 'Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?'

'Sure.'

* * *

><p>Currently we sat in a pub searching through different documents and newspaper articles trying to find more information based on the case. I was reading a newspaper article on the mysterious circumstances of hikers disappearing. See, this is why I wouldn't do anything that resembles walking through forests with just the bare necessities. Although I guess my job as a hunter makes that view pretty pointless. Sam caught my attention when he lifted a bunch up to show Dean.<p>

'So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found.'

'Any before that?' Dean asked.

'Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork.' Sam then pulled out his laptop. 'Okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out.' Again I was absolutely sure that I had seen something now that I saw it a second time.

'Do it again.' Dean said as he leaned over further. Sam then re-winded it back to the start and played it again.

'I knew I saw something!' I told the both of them.

'That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.'

Dean hit Sam on his back and shouted, 'Told ya something weird was going on.'

'Hold on, I got some stuff as well,' I said as I ruffled through the articles trying to find what I was looking for. 'Okay, In 1959 one camper survived a supposed grizzly attack. He was just a kid and he barely crawled outta the woods alive.'

'Is there a name?' Dean asked.

'Yep.' I answered.

'Right well let's go,' Dean said as we got up from the table. I hung back waiting for Sam to put his laptop away. I just wanted to know how he was doing.

'Hey Sam,' I asked him tentatively.

He looked up at me as we followed Dean, 'Yeah.'

'We're friends right?'

He eyed me with a confused look on his face, 'Err, yeah course we are.'

'Right, so...If you were having problems or anything you'd talk to me, right?'

He sighed at me, 'CJ...' I cut him off and walked in front of him to stop him from walking, 'Sam, please, I love you and you're like a brother to me. I just wanna be there for you. You know, like if you wanted to talk. You can't keep these things bottled up.'

Sam looked at me and once again sighed, 'I promise if I need to talk to you I will, okay, but for now I'm fine.' I knew he wasn't but goddamn it if he didn't have those stubborn Winchester genes, so I went along with it. 'Fine, we better hurry up.'

* * *

><p>We arrived at Mr. Shaw's house 20 minutes later, I knocked the door at an old man with Grey hair opened it.<p>

'Hi, Mr. Shaw, My names CJ, erm, I'm a ranger and these are my fellow collegues Sam and Dean, we're here about the attack that you experienced when you were a kid.' He looked at me and I knew by the look on his face that he wasn't expecting that and he wasn't really in the mood for talking about it.

'I don't wanna talk bout it. It's public record and you can find all you need there,' he said gruffly and he moved to close the door but Dean stopped him.

'Look sir, we know something happened. Something that completely goes against the story that you gave. C'mon, let us in.' Mr. Shaw relented and opened the door wider for us to walk through. It was a nice house, well lived in.

'I don't know why you're askin me about this. It's public record like I said; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…' He started

'Grizzly?' Sam interjected, 'That's what attacked them?'

Mr. Shaw paused and looked at us then nodded his head. Poor man obviously knew it was something different but years of people disregarding the truth meant he tried to make himself believe it too.

'The other people that went missing that year…those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.' Dean said to him

'I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did.'

I walked over to him and pleaded with him. 'Mr. Shaw, what did you see?'

'Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like…no man or animal I ever heard.'

'It came at night?'

He nodded his confirmation.

'Got inside your tent?'

This time he shook his head. 'It got inside our cabin. I was sleepin' in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door, it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screamin'. My eyes widened at this thought. What the hell were we dealing with?

'It killed them?' asked Sam.

'Dragged them off into the night.' Mr. Shaw paused. 'Why it left me alive…been askin' myself that ever since. Did leave me this though.' He opened the collar of his shirt and I gasped. Along his chest were three huge, bright read scars in the shape of claw marks. 'There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.'

We stood in silence for a few more seconds before we made our way to leave. Before he closed the door I turned round to face Mr. Shaw. 'I just wanna say, I'm sorry for your parents and I promise you whatever this is, we'll get it.' He nodded at me and thanked me also. 'Take care now.' I rubbed his shoulder, he closed the door and I walked to the car were the boys were standing talking.

'Hey, what the hell is this thing?' I demanded. I was desperate to stop these killings and also for Mr. Shaw.

'The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal, which means we can kill it.' Dean popped open the trunk and put some pistols into his duffel. I grabbed my favourite gun, a Beretta and did the same.

'We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there.' Sam stated.

'Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?' Dean mocked.

'Yeah'

'Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend.'

This hit a nerve with Sam cause he suddenly slammed the trunk shut and shouted, 'Finding dad's not enough? I mean now we gotta babysit too?'

I stared at him, 'What is wrong with you?'

'What?' he asked as if his behaviour just seconds before was normal.

'Doesn't matter.' I walked away into the car. Dean shrugged and handed the duffel to him.

**Like I said, I'm really sorry about the long wait. Very unprofessional. I'm trying to establish a regular updating date, so when I get going hopefully there will be updates either every Wednesday or Friday. Also for those who like daughter fics, I posted a new story, Currently Unititled. As the title suggests I haven't named it yet, but there is a poll up, so I would appreciate if you took your time to have a look at both. Thanks a lot for the support.**


	6. Wendigo Part Two

The next day we arrived just outside the forest where the numerous hikers had gone missing. I admired the view as I tied my hair up and walked down the path. Lush green trees scattered across the skyline as far as the eye could see. We spotted Hailey, her brother and another man who I guessed was their guide. They were all dressed up in normal hiking gear and as I looked at Dean, Sam and myself, I realised that we weren't exactly dressed up for a hike.

'Hey, you guys got room for three more? Dean asked. Hailey looked stumped for a second.

'Wait, you all want to come with us? The three of you aren't exactly dressed for a hike in the woods.'

The guide looked at the three of us, 'Who are these guys?'

'Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue.' She replied.

'You're rangers?'

'That's right.' I smirked at him.

Hailey didn't look convinced, 'Oh, so you two are hiking out in biker boots and jeans? Hmm, and then she's dressed up in high heeled boots and leggings.'

'Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts.'

I looked at her with a surprised face, my boots and leggings are quite comfortable – thank you very much, I thought to myself.

The guide, whose name I really had to get, started to get annoyed. 'What, you think this is funny? Its dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt.'

Believe me; I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all.' They still didn't look convinced, but they had no choice but to let us follow. She needed to find her brother quickly.

* * *

><p>'So Roy, you said you did a little hunting.' Dean inquired as we made our way through the forest.<p>

'Yeah, more than a little'

'Uh huh…So what kind of furry critters do you hunt?' I smirked at this as I was walking, nearly tripping over a root but catching myself in time.

'Mostly buck sometimes bear.'

'Tell me, uh…Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?' God Dean could never be sensible for one second. Although it did make for funny viewing as more than once he opened his mouth and almost got a punch cause of it. Roy never had a chance to answer him as he suddenly yanked Dean back as he was walking.

'Whatcha doin Roy?'

Roy used his stick it pointed it to the ground, catching my attention was a device on the ground that I most certainly not like to put my hand in. It was a steel bear trap with sharp points that would rip the leg of an animal or human.

'You should watch where you're stepping…ranger.' I knew at this point that Roy was skeptical at us being rangers. But like I said, Dean had that certain thing about him that made him act like a child a lot of the time.

'It's a bear trap.' He said looking relieved.

I walked up to him murmuring to him as I walked past, 'You are such a dope.'

Unfortunately at this point Hailey to had caught onto our little lie (or big lie – however you wanted to call it) and demanded us to give an explanation. 'You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?'

Dean took the lead this time. 'Sam and I are brothers and this is our friend CJ. We're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.'

'Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?'

Walking up to her Dean said, 'I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. Ever. So we okay? ' That was so not a lie, sure a lot of times he was dishonest towards me.

Although it seemed like she didn't want to agree, she did, allowing us to continue with he journey.

'And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?'

* * *

><p>After hiking through the dense forest for a few more hours, Roy's voice broke through the silence. 'This is it Blackwater Ridge.'<p>

'What are the co-ordinates?' Sam asked him as he looked around.

'35-111.' Something fishy was going on though; I could hear nothing just dead silence which wasn't supposed to occur in a forest. Not even a cricket. Dean and Sam had the same feeling too as they listened. Unfortunately at this point Roy took it upon himself to go searching – a big no. damn this guy was getting on my nerves.

'Hey,' I stepped in, 'You shouldn't go out there by yourself, it could be dangerous.'

'Aw that's sweet,' he replied with a condescending tone, 'but you shouldn't worry about me.' Nothing was stopping him so I let him walk on with the rest of us following – if he wanted to prove he was tough then he could go right ahead. Suddenly Roy's voice rang through the trees and we ran to find him, stumbling upon a campsite or what was left of it. Around the embers of the fire lay tents torn open and a strong stench in the air. I knew from my years of experience what it was; blood. Time was running out and for all we knew, Ben could be dead.

Hailey ran into the middle of the site while screaming her brother's name, hoping he might still be around albeit injured. As Sam raced over attempting to silence her, I walked around the edge of the camp followed it in a circle meeting Dean at the other end.

'Look,' I pointed and knelt down, 'Drag marks. Whatever this is Dean, it's not a Skinwalker or Black Dog.'

Dean looked back at me with newfound determination on his face. 'He could still be alive then.'

Before I got a chance to reply, a voice, human, rang through the air. 'Help! Help!' Dean and I led the way out towards the noise. It was at this moment that I knew what we may have been dealing with and it wasn't good. It was something I had hunted before and I had no desire to do so ever again. As we got closer to the noise, there was nothing to be seen or heard. Almost as if we were being drawn out.

'Everybody back to camp,' Sam ordered but when we returned everything was gone.

'Guys, I need to talk to you. Now.' I half shouted and half whispered to the brothers. 'I think I know what it is.' I grabbed my small leather journal out of my back that I had strapped on my shoulders, relieved I hadn't left it with the others. It was the same as John's journal, only not as extensive as I didn't have the same amount of hunting years as him. Every hunt I had gone on, every creature I had fought new and old was in here. I continued to talk as I opened it and flicked through the pages, trying to find what I was looking for.

'When I was 20 I worked a case with a friend of mine. It was bad, five people dead and no idea what it was. Nearly died myself if it wasn't for Marcus. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before.' I berated myself as I found what I was looking for and turned the journal around so the boys could see. 'It's a Wendigo.' The picture I had inside was one that I had drawn – just a rough sketch but enough to make out the distinguishing features. Tall, dark and long sharp claws.

'Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I've never heard of any this far West.' Dean stated as he looked at it.

'That may be so Dean but the claws, mimicking human voices, it all fits.' I argued back.

'She's right Dean,' Sam agreed as he took the journal from my hands and examined it. 'We need to get these people to safety.'

Dean made an exasperated face as he took his gun out. 'Well this is useless then.'

'No shit.' I smirked, but it fell once I realized we didn't have the proper weapons to kill it. Man this was gonna be difficult.

**For some reason I've had this chapter done for months but I've never uploaded it. Its been nearly 7 months since I last updated, college has been hectic and I've been working on other stuff. Also personal problems have gotten in the way. I know what I want to do, it's just a matter of getting it done. It's more than likely no-one is reading this story no more, so I don't expect reviews are anything, but hopefully I'll be uploading a lot more now :-)**


	7. Wendigo Part Three

Sam, Dean and I then walked back over to the group who were still alert to the fact that they had heard their brothers voice moments before. Sam took the lead, 'Ok, listen up, time to go. Things have gotten a bit more complicated.'

'What,' Hailey said not looking too pleased while Roy decided to show his wisdom again.

'Kid don't worry, whatever's out there I think I can handle it.'

'You know sir; I don't think you get the seriousness of this situation. You shoot at it, it's just gonna make it angry. Ok, we have to go now.' I shouted as all my patience had run thin now. The idiot was gonna get himself killed.

'One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders.' He snarled back. Dean stepped in but was soon cut of by Sam.

'We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? We're trying to protect you.' Roy laughed in our faces as Hailey and Ben stood watching clearly anxious to resume the search, but it was too dangerous.

'What you three protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mummy was still kissing you goodnight.' Now he had definitely touched a nerve and I was just waiting for the inevitable blowout from Sam. It was brewing these past few days.

'Yeah well it's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.'

'You know you're crazy right.' Roy laughed.

'Yeah, you ever hunt a wen...' Abruptly Roy then pushed Sam and Dean intervened before it escalated into a full blown fight.

'Chill out!' Hailey took it at this point to take control of the situation. 'Stop, stop it, everybody just stop. Look Tommy might still be alive and I'm not leaving here without him.' Again I admired her protectiveness over her family; it's exactly how I am with my brother. Dean answered as no-one else did.

'It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but unbelievable at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.' We all looked at each other in silence before I was the first to move.

'I'll get a fire going.'

The six of us settled in as best as we could given the circumstances. With Hailey and Ben's bags taken, which carried provisions, we didn't have much to go on. I walked over beside Ben while Dean was busy drawing protection symbols on the ground, the only way we could protect ourselves.

'Hey, how you doing?' I asked him. He looked at me almost defeated.

'What are the chances that he's still alive?' At this moment I believed I had to tell him the truth, lying wasn't gonna make it better. Looking out at Sam and Dean who were sitting by the fire, I spoke softly, 'I think there's a damn good chance he's still alive. Look I'm gonna level with ya, it's probably gonna be a close one but from what I see, you and your sister are pretty determined. That sorta thing is, well, that's what keeps the hope alive.'

'How?' He eyed me sceptically. Before I had a chance to answer though, screams echoed through the air for a second time only I was more apprehensive to move. The Wendigo was trying to draw us out, to separate us, almost like the plot of a bad horror movie.

'Help! Help me!' Dean raced towards the noise edging everyone back, 'Just stay cool, stay, inside the magic circle.' I pushed Ben over towards his sister while looking around trying to catch any movement – these things were incredibly fast and it could be anywhere. Swearing a heard a noise, I pointed my gun into the darkness ready to fire when I heard shots off that weren't mine. I was hoping it wasn't who I thought it was but with Dean's cry of Roy it was in vain. Not that I like him or anything but I wasn't about to let him die, so I ran straight into the woods.

'Roy, get back here, Roy'

Vaguely hearing Dean behind me, I searched frantically pushing branches out of the way with scratches appearing on my face each time they hit but I knew he was gone. Stopping in the middle of a small clearing, no noises could be heard, not even the others.

Next thing I knew my feet where from under me causing me to fall to the ground and then darkness took over.

**I thought I'd just upload this because it's a small chapter. Thanks to BlackBloodRose64 for the review, I didn't expect any and it made me happy. Right now I'm in college, but in a few hours I'm going to see The Avenger. Finally. Hope its good **


	8. Wendigo Part Four

_3__rd__ Person_

Racing through the trees after Roy and CJ, Dean kept running frantically calling their names.

'CJ! ROY!'

Sam, who hadn't been far behind him, stopped where he was and looked to the ground where CJ's gun lay.

'Dean,' He called who ran over breathing hard.

'Anything.' Sam held up the gun to which his brother kicked the ground with his foot and held his hands to his head.

'Shit.'

_CJ POV_

Dizziness wore through my head as I battled to open my eyes and keep them open. Every movement hurt like hell and as I looked up, slowly and wincing with the pain, I saw my hands were tied above my head. Letting out a long moan, I tried my best to get free or at least loosen them but to no avail. Feeling myself beginning to pass out again, I looked at my surroundings barely making anything out in the dark and saw two men dangling from the roof the same as me. I guessed it was Tommy and one of his friends, not able to make out who was who.

Then approaching from the darkness I saw it, the Wendigo. I battled to try and free myself faster but there was nothing I could do. Just as I blacked out again, I heard a man's screams and the worst feeling came over me. Was it Tommy?

I felt like I was floating when this annoying tapping vibrated on my face.

'Hey CJ, c'mon wake up, CJ.' I opened my eyes to see Dean standing in front of me with a cut on his head to which I assumed he had been caught while I had been passed out. God I was so happy to hear him. Struggling to open my eyes I thanked him as he started to untie the bonds on my hands and gently lowered me down.

'Oh man my head.' I said as I rubbed it and waves of nausea came over me. 'Tommy, I saw him Dean, is he alive?' I garbled hoping our search hadn't been in vain.

'Hey, he's okay.' he helped me across the floor where I could see Hailey, her two brothers and Sam. I nodded and was going to ask him how he found me but before I could I felt bile rise up my throat and soon I had puked at his feet.

'Whoa, you okay.' He stopped me.

'Do I look okay to you?' Sam came over at this moment and helped Dean move me across the floor which was moving significantly. Something which made me certain that I had a concussion.

'I got some flare guns so we can use them.' Sam stated to Dean who grinned. A loud growling noise pierced the air and this forced me to gather and straighten myself. Broken head or no broken head, we didn't come here for Hailey and her brothers to die. I hobbled towards them and moved them forward despite their protests.

'Wait, what about Sam and Dean,' Hailey screeched.

'He'll be right behind us, c'mon lets go, lets go. You know the way Ben.' He nodded and we ran as fast as we could through the limited light down the tunnel. Seconds later Sam appeared ushering us towards civilisation.

'Dean?' I questioned.

'He's coming.' I hoisted myself up the steep rockface, leaning slightly to the edge before falling to the ground. Now I knew that I had a concussion, my head was still swimming. As Sam rushed to help me I simply waved him away, giving him an ok smile and laughing. Never again was I going to go camping. Soon after Dean came running up with a wide smile, I took that to mean he had taken care of the Wendigo, so we all made our way back to the ranger station.

* * *

><p>Currently I was sitting in the back of an ambulance reluctantly getting checked out, 'Dude. I'm okay, please.'<p>

The older man looked down at me sternly, 'Miss, I would prefer if you came in, you have a concussion for God's sake.'

'Really, I'm fine. Now go over and check the others. Just...give me some aspirin, I'll not fall asleep and I'll be fine.' I said giving him my best puppy eyes and he finally relented. After instructing me on how many to take, I walked over to Sam and Dean who stood at the car.

'Man, I hate camping.' Dean said.

'Me too,' Sam replied.

'Me three,' I grinned as I reached the car. They turned around to face me,

'You get sorted out.' Sam asked.

'Yeah. Pounding head though. Oh, oh almost forgot, Roy, did he uh, did you find him?'

Dean answered, 'Yep, he's dead.'

'Damn, that's a pity, I liked him.' They looked at me disbelievingly, 'Never speak ill of the dead.' I said as I climbed in the backseat. Closing the door I saw Sam get in the drivers seat and we made our way to the next stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter. I'm on a roll. Heehee. Thanks again to BlackBloodRose64 for reviewing. They are just small chapters, but every little bit counts, as its all i can get written because of schoolwork. maybe when the story is finished i will go back and edit it. I also want to say Happy 2nd Anniversary to Jensen &amp; Danneel. I hope they are really happy :-)<strong>


	9. Dead In The Water Part One

**Thanks to BlackBloodRose64 for reviewing last chapter. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>A couple of days later we sat in a small diner having a rest from the previous hunt. I sat beside Dean at the counter table texting Steven, who at twenty two was still living with our parents. This was something I was always forever teasing him about, how he wasn't going to become a man if he didn't take some responsibility - not that I meant it. Steven and I always had a close relationship bar the typical brothersister fights. We even had the same tattoos, yin/yang, having gotten them when he was eighteen and I was his current age. Boy, our parents were mad at us that day but it didn't matter because as the oldest they knew I had his best interests at heart. We shared the same bond that Dean had with Sam and speaking of Dean. I watched as he grinned openingly at a young blonde waitress who had served us previously. Seriously, he was such a horndog.

'Dude, close your mouth, you're gettin' drool all over the place.' I said teasingly as I pretended to wipe the counter.

'You're just jealous.' He smirked back at me.

'Oh, please if I was lesbian I'd totally be able to pull her.' At this remark a faraway look appeared on his face just as Sam appeared and I knew fine rightly what he was thinking.

'Eww, you're gross, perv.' The girl asked if we wanted anything else and just as I opened my mouth Sam got their first.

'Just the check please.' Dean at this point took it upon him to talk about how important it was to have fun; yadda, yadda, yadda. Always the same with him.

'You know Dean there's a difference between having fun and being a slut.' I mocked him as I got up to go to the bathroom. He tried to catch me by slapping my bum but missed at the last minute as I quickly jerked away, shamefully squealing like a little child. 'Be back in a minute.' By the time I got back the boys were up and ready to go. 'We gotta job?' Sam nodded as we walked out the door towards the car and gave me the details along the way.

Soon after we arrived at Lake Manitoc to talk to the father of the victim, Sophie Carlton who had drowned in the lake behind her house. As we made our way to the cabin door I made sure I had my ID ready – this time we were Wildlife Service.

'Will Carlton.' Dean asked after a teenage boy answered the door, Sophie's brother.

'Yeah that's right.

'I'm Agent Ford, these are Agents Hamill and Fisher. We're with the US Wildlife Service.' Will looked at us with a tired face, his sisters had clearly hit him hard.

'What d'you want?'

'We're here regarding the death of your sister. We were wondering if we could talk to you?' I said in a sympathetic tone to which he then led us to the lake were Sophie died. From outside I could see another man, who I presumed to be their father, sitting on a bench on the dock and it looked like he had the weight of the whole world on his shoulders.

We all stood looking out at the lake trying to determine what had happened when Will spoke. 'She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down.'

'Are you sure she didn't just drown?' 'Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub.' 'So no splashing? No signs of distress?' Sam asked. 'No, that's what I'm telling you.' Will insisted. 'Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?' Hopefully he may have seen something that would help with figuring out what happened. 'No. Again, she was really far out there.' Damn.

Dean continued with the line of questioning alongside Sam while I walked over to the edge of the lake and looked down. Although the water was murky, I could have sworn that I saw a black shape move swiftly – so fast anyone else would think it was a trick of the eye. At this point though I couldn't be sure if it was what I saw or just that. I moved back up when I saw Sam and Dean leaving, and walked towards Will.

'Hey, I promise we'll find what killed your sister. For now you take care of you and your dad.' He nodded slowly and he left him to stand with his thoughts. 'So, we should find a motel looks like we'll be staying here awhile.' I stated after I got in the car and rested my arms on the seat.

'Definitely, first of all we have to visit the local police station. See what they have.' Sam answered as Dean started the car and drove on.

* * *

><p><strong>One of the most shortest chapters ever. Just thought I'd present an update as I don't know when it will next happen. <strong>**On another note, did you see the SPN S7 finale? What did you think about it? I had to stay up from 2 – 3pm to watch it, and at first I was a bit disappointed about it. But I then rewatched the ending, and I'm definitely liking it more. I'm not gonna say anything else incase some haven't watched it. Till next time :-)**


End file.
